


Randall Carpio imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Randall Carpio/male reader





	1. Bored drabble (nsfw)

“Randall i really need to get this paper done,” you groan as Randall kisses your neck from behind and his hands glide over your chest. 

“Come on babe, it’s for Hamish’s class he’ll give you an extension,” he says spinning your chair around. 

“He’s already given me two extensions this semester because you are insatiable and can’t keep it in your pants,” you chuckled. 

“But I’m bored,” Randall whines. 

“I’ll entertain your boredom later right now i have to write this paper,” you tell him. 

Randall leans over you in the chair and whispers in your ear, “I’m not wearing any underwear." 

You should have known he’d have a trick like this up his sleeve to get his way, he always did. 

"Remind me to ask Hamish for an extension later,” you say before pulling Randall into your lap.


	2. The workout (nsfw)

Randall had recently fallen into a routine of home workouts which meant he was walking around the house half naked even more now. 

When you woke up you could hear him shuffling around but when you came down the stairs you were met with the sight of Randall in nothing but a pair of very short fitted shorts. 

Randall was in the living room doing squats showing off his ass with every move and you were frozen on the last step of the stairs. 

“Like what you see?” He said not stopping his workout. 

“How’d you know I was here?” You asked. 

“Superhearing remember? I’m in tune with your heartbeat and it’s beating very fast right now,” he grinned finally turning around to look at you. 

You walked over to him, pushing him down onto the couch and getting to your knees on the floor. 

“This isn’t part of my workout,” Randall joked as your hand palmed him through his shorts. 

“Well it’s part of mine,” you said feeling him starting to get hard. 

“Get to work then,” he said biting his lip. 

You pulled his shorts down freeing his cock and gripping the base giving a few slow thrusts until he was fully erect. 

Randall moaned when your lips first touched the tip of his cock. 

Your tongue swirled and lathered the tip, Randall’s hips jolting upwards needing more. 

You took a few more inches of him in your mouth but let your hand take care of the base. 

Randall always loved the view of his cock disappearing between your lips and was moaning uncontrollably. 

“Oh fuck that feels so good,” he groaned bringing a hand to play with your hair. 

Your mouth bobbed faster, Randall coming close to his climax. 

Your hand firmly stroked the base of his cock and his thighs began to tremble. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he muttered and in seconds he was spurting into your mouth. 

You swallowed it all and released his cock from your embrace. 

“Take your pants off,” he ordered. 

You did as you were told and were standing there naked from the waist down as Randall was stroking himself to get hard again. 

Before you could go any further the front door was swinging open. 

“Jesus Christ,” Lilith shouted.

Randall couldn’t care less but you grabbed a pillow to cover your lower half. 

“You two really couldn’t do this in your own room,” Lilith complained. 

“Call it a spur of the moment,” Randall shrugged, his cock still out. 

“I swear to god Randall if you don’t put that thing away." 

"Or you’ll do what?” Randall said egging her on. 

“I’ll rip it off of you,” Lilith threatened. 

“Randall put it away I need you to keep that,” you told him.


	3. Lingerie (nsfw)

Randall had an affinity for the pretty things in life, one of which benefited you very much, lingerie.

He told you about it when you saw the waistband and asked if he was wearing some.

“Yeah I am. I like it a lot.” And that was it. It didn’t surprise you, Randall is a guy that likes what he likes.

He then showed you the impressive collection he had and told you you can borrow some or he can take you shopping

And whenever he did buy some new sets you were the lucky one who got to watch him model them. 

You sat back in your chair, waiting for Randall who was getting changed in the bathroom.

He didn’t tell you what kind this set was. Your jaw drops when he steps out in a pair of black satin panties and does a slow spin. You love that the seat of the lingerie is missing fabric so you can see his asscheeks peek out.

“So you like?”

“Oh i very much like,” you say biting your lip, “now come sit in my lap." 

Randall smiled and eased himself down into your lap, your hands automatically going to his lingerie clad ass.

“They look really nice on you Randall.” You say. You start laying love bites on his stomach and chest next to the ones still fading.

He grinds his hips down into yours, feeling an erection start to grow in your pants. 

Smiling he unbuttons your pants, grabbing your cock and resting it against his underneath the black satin.

“You sure you wanna do this Randall? You’ll get your nice panties all dirty.”

“That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make

He’s stroking your cock nice and slow until it’s fully hard. 

He takes it up a notch then by grinding his cock against yours and you watch the material of his panties stretch with every movement.

You reach around and play with his ass

Spreading his cheeks apart you tease him with a fingertip easing it inside to open him up.

“Your ass is always so tight… no matter how many times I fuck it.” You say, grabbing the tube of lube and applying some to your fingers and Randall’s ass.

"No one’s ever fucked me like you,” he moans. 

Your fingers are pumping inside him and he’s rolling his hips so your cocks are sliding against each other.

You watch as both cocks form beads of precum on the tips. “I think I’m gonna literally fuck the cum out of you.”

“Really??” Randall says excitedly

“I’m sure as hell gonna try.”

“How do you want me?” He asks. 

“Turn around,” you tell him and he happily does as told. 

Thanks to the missing material in the center you can easily glide your cock inside him while still allowing him to keep the beautiful piece on.

“Ooh have done this position in a hot minute”

“Nope. And this is the perfect reason to do it again

He plants his feet on the ground to steady himself as he starts bouncing in your lap. 

You squeeze his ass, loving the sight of your cock disappear inside him.

“Damn. Your ass always feels great. And it looks amazing in those panties…” you keep a firm grip on his hips loving how his ass looks in the panties

You watch your cock reappear and disappear in his ass as he bounces in your lap and your mesmerized at the sight.

Randall bounces more and more, at one point your dick pops out with an audible _pop_. You smack his loose hole with your dick and take some pictures.

He’s groaning waiting for you to be back inside him and he moans loudly when you finally enter him again.

You grab his hair and pull him back against you. “Listen to how loud you moan as I fuck you baby…”

Randall’s hands are on your knees keeping him steady as he moves faster and moans uncontrollably. 

“You’re getting close, aren’t you, my love?” You grin.

“Yes…” He gasps. You smile and press kisses up his neck. “Don’t hold back. I wanna watch you.”

Randall is bouncing as fast as he possibly can and suddenly he’s cumming, completely covering the inside of his panties.

Randall clenches around you and milks your orgasm out of you. You moan and bite his shoulder as you pump your load inside him

When you pull out of him your cum is dripping from his hole while the front of his panties are leaking from the amount of Randall’s own release.

You both lay down, panting and thoroughly exhausted.

“Holy shit that was intense…” you say.

“Yup and totally worth the ruined panties.”

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” you say kissing his cheek. 

“Don’t worry about it, I anticipated this and bought two pairs,” he laughs. 

“And Hamish says you aren’t brilliant,” you tease. 

“Wait he said what?"


End file.
